Percy Jackson and the Sullen Girl Who Hates Being a Demigod
by Sailor-Sutty
Summary: There's a new girl in Camp Half-Blood. She's horrible but Percy who was never good at judging people thinks she's just putting on a big act and that she secretly loves being a demigod and him until he finds out who her dad really is. Will that spur him on put the fire out on their relationship? Smut later on. Percy/OC Cursing/Smut/Graphic all the stuff you can't admit you like ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ok I'm back with this Percy Jackson fanfic. I've been toying with this idea for a while so I just thought I'd give it a shot. I know a lot of you sent me messages regarding my other stories and I will be returning to them when I decide where I want them to go but for now if you're a PJ I hope you enjoy this and that's about it. Thanks guys!**

**-Sailor**

"What the fuck is this shithole?" I exclaimed as we arrived outside what looked like a shit summer camp you sent the kid you really disliked out of all your other kids, story of my life.

"This is Camp Half-Blood!" Alex exclaimed.

I looked at Alex, the kid who sniffed me out as a half blood and decided I should go to camp half blood. I know what you're thinking; I thought I was high too. I've done acid before and this situation is not entirely unlike a situation I found myself in while high on acid. But apparently this was real life. Anyway, after a trek that felt like we were walking for sixty years we arrived. Apparently stopping every few minute for a smoke break really didn't help the commute time either. Now, just to set the record straight before I continue the story of what happened after I went into this camp; I do not think being a half blood is cool or interesting. I'm a freak. If I could change it I would. Just to repeat, there is absolutely nothing cool about half a God as a parent or being a demigod, ok? I said it, nothing.

We walked through the wooden posts and it worse than I could even imagine. Everywhere there were kids, which is bad enough (I'm pushing seventeen so I despise anyone who is under sixteen) but they were all wearing armour, carrying swords and generally acting like knobs.

"Is there any way I could, you know, abandon this whole thing?" I asked Alex, who just rolled his eyes. I suppose walking all the way here with me complaining that I hate every aspect of the entire experience was probably wearing thin on his nerves by now.

"Just be quiet, new kids are always given a rough time"

That probably wouldn't work in my favour, I came from a private school and privileged background and I've never been in a fight in my life. Which I'm not ashamed to say; yes I love money, designer clothes and not having to work for it.

"So where am I sleeping?"

"Well you're undecided so in the general cabin, bit crowded but fine"

"Excuse me?"

"We don't know who your dad is, and by dad I mean your real dad" he snapped before I could make a cheeky remark which he got enough of on this trip.

"Well that's not happening" I said lighting up a cigarette which caused a few glares.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I start that sentence with, if it pleases your majesty?"

I took a puff and noticed a boy staring in my direction from across the big camp fire in the middle. A shabby hungry looking guy so immediately I thought, poor and so of no interest to me whatsoever. Could Donald Trump's kid not be a demigod? I noticed the guy get up from the camp fire and walk in our direction.

"…you're just going to have to live with it" said Alex clearly finishing a sentence that I wasn't listening to anyway.

The poor guy started a conversation with some other kid standing close to us. While Alex blabbed on I finished my cigarette and stubbed it out on a tree before taking out my phone. Apparently I wasn't allowed have my phone but you can take me out of my private Protestant school life but you can't take my only form of communication to it as well.

"You're not supposed to have phones in camp"

I looked up and that cheeky poverty stricken boy had thought it was ok for him to talk to me, I don't think so.

"I'm sorry and who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" he said triumphantly, as if that was meant to mean anything to me.

"Wow Pete that's great"

"Percy"

"Whatever"

"I kinda saved Western Civilisation last year by getting Zeus's lightning bolt back and effectively stopped a war of the Gods" he smirked.

"That's great" I said refreshing my Twitter page.

Clearly that's a line he's been using to get into girl's pants ever since it happened but unless he dresses that story up with a nice Gucci watch, I'm never going to be interested.

"Ok c'mon Aurora I'll show you where you're sleeping"

"Are you undecided?" asked Pete, Paul or Joe or whatever his name is; clearly thinking he was part of our conversation now.

"She is yea Percy, so she'll be in with Hermes lot"

"Bit crowded, I was there you know, before Poseidon the sea God claimed me"

I still wasn't listening.

* * *

I was led to the very last cabin which was just as shit as every other aspect of the camp, in case I haven't mentioned, its shit.

"I am not staying here"

Turns out I didn't have a choice, until we found out which God defiled my mother, I was tossed in with all the commoners. I was given a sleeping bag that practically stood on its own and nothing else. I was shown to a corner of the room and left to fend for myself. I lay there trying not to look at anyone else in the eye but it didn't matter. I was fresh meat so I was for the taking.

"Oi, did you steal my pillow?" said one fat girl.

Now in fairness, I had stolen her pillow.

"Do I look like I would steal anything, let alone anything off the likes of you?"

That earned me a black eye and minus one pillow. Around 2am when everyone had eventually fallen asleep and beat me up enough I snuck out the window above my…well my place on the floor, for a cigarette. I strolled down through the camp and I never felt further away from home. I walked down to the lakeside and went to the back of a large cabin that faced onto the lake in case they had prefects or anything patrolling this shithole. I sat down on a rock and listening to the water, I lit my cigarette. I suppose I should go easy considering where I am most likely doesn't have a smoke machine or a shop or anything nearby.

I sat there and got a hollow feeling inside me. These weren't my kind of people, I wasn't tough and I have no problem admitting that. I had a privileged life. It was probably why it took so long for me to actually get here. I heard stories that other half bloods get attacked by monsters on a daily basis but I had never had as much as a bad report card. That's why I think they made a mistake about who I was. I had no powers; I was smart sure I was good with stocks, shares, marketing and stuff like that, money basically. It was what I wanted to do in life, follow my step-dad into Goldman Sachs but he suggested I should go here at least just to see what I was like. So far I despised it.

"Hey" someone said from behind me interrupting my thought process.

I turned around and it was my favourite person in the world, Joe who saved…something or other.

"What do you want?"

"I live here" he snipped.

"What?"

"Poseidon…water…see the connection?"

"So what you're funny?"

"What's your problem?"

"Right now, it's you Joe"

He came down and sat on the rocky beach surface beside me, right next to the water. I noticed his features more as my eyes adjusted to the dark, the tool.

"It's Percy"

"What's Percy?"

"My name"

"Good for you"

"And yours is Aurora?"

"Well done Joe"

"Look I get it; I've been where you are. Messing up at school, step parents who don't care about you, no money but Camp Half Blood can be your new family, your new start. We all look out for each other"

I wanted to vomit.

"Are you kidding? You actually could not be more wrong. I come from money, we're talking big money. My step dad is an amazing person, it's my real mum who's the alcoholic but she's not so bad. I went to a private school where I had tons of friends and I got straight A's. I want to do brokering and finance in college and work for Goldman Sachs and right now I'm well on my way to doing that. Seen the Wolf of Wall Street? That'll be my life; well you know, the good parts anyway" I said letting out a puff of smoke.

Joe looked stunned.

"Oh"

"Exactly, so don't pretend you know me sea boy. I'm not like the rest of you losers" I said turning to face him fully.

"Who did that to you?"

"Some stupid cow"

"I can fix it if you want"

He reached his hand in the water and went to touch me before I slapped his hand away from me.

"Don't touch me Joe" I snapped.

"Look, I could be a good friend to you"

"No you couldn't, you're not my type of person"

"Excuse me?"

"I have a certain type of person I allow be my friend and you do not fit the bill Joe"

"My name is Percy"

"Is there any way out of here?"

"What?"

"A way out?" I said accenting each word.

"No, you need to stay here to train"

"For what?"

"To fight monsters"

"Oh Jesus" I said throwing my cigarette in the water.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Don't throw your fag butts in my water"

"Shut up"

I got up to leave.

"You know if we were friends, I would offer you my couch to sleep on but we're not"

"Why do you want to be friends with me?" I snipped.

"I think you're interesting"

"You must lead a very dull life then Joe" I sighed, shoving my hands in my pockets and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Nice to see people are finding and liking this story :) I really am on a total Percy Jackson buzz! So here's the second chapter. Sure leave an aule review if you're so inclined and don't worry, the smut is coming ;) **

**-Sailor**

I snuck back in my window and lay down on the floor staring into the darkness. Before I fell asleep, I felt a small tear slide down my temple.

The next morning I was awoken by what sounded like a conch which caused me to stir, instantly causing the pain from my neck radiate throughout my whole body. How can they actually make us sleep in this place?

"Get up" someone said over me before kicking me in the ribs lightly.

"No thanks" I said before turning over and inhaling the early morning dust from this side of the floor.

"You have no choice"

I closed my eyes ignoring the mumbling of bad names that were being uttered as all the other half blood soldiers walked past me out into the morning sun. I lay there and slipped in and out of sleep for the next few hours.

* * *

I woke up and clicked the unlock button my phone to check the time. 10.04. I should probably get up. Then a red light flashed on my screen. Only 4% battery remaining and I had no charger. I opened Snapchat and took a selfie before sending it to my school friends with the words "I'm officially in hell, come get me." It sent just before my phone died for good. I threw it against the wooden panels of the cabin, rolling onto my back. I stretched my stiff neck and moved my ankles feeling all the bones crack into place. I sat up and looked around the empty cabin, my eyes following the dust particles that got caught in the ray of sunshine that shone through the window. I was officially miserable. A knock on the window took me out of my depressing trance.

I glanced around and saw…Peter? Yea that was his name. I rolled my eyes and turned around to ignore him but as I suspected he pulled the window up and fell in on top of my…my spot on the floor.

"What do you want?"

"Well you weren't at breakfast" he said wiping the dust off his orange t shirt that read 'Camp Half Blood', the loser.

"You noticed?" I said quietly.

"Em no, Chiron pointed it out, to the whole camp I might add, that the new kid wouldn't be joining us because she didn't want to bother getting her pampered ass out of bed"

"That's so unfair, that is not a bed!"

He laughed; I wanna say his name was Percy?

"So what you thought you'd come get me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well I thought I'd make sure you were still alive is all. I know this cabin can be rough"

"I am perfectly cable of taking care of myself Paul"

He looked around as if looking for someone else that was present.

"Per-cy!"

"Whatever!" I snipped.

"Has anyone ever told you how lovely you really are? I'm really excited to see who is unlucky enough to claim you as their own"

"Oh you're such a charmer! Bet all the girls love you"

"They do actually, well now they do. Before I went on my quest I was a bit of a geek"

"I'm shocked" I said flatly.

"But now…" he said taking a few steps forward. "Every girl wants to sleep with me, I'm the hero of Olympus plus being a demigod I can last a lot longer than any mortal guy" he said letting the last few words hang in air.

Is he honestly trying to come on to me at 10 o' clock in the morning?

"Please" I snubbed.

"All the ladies want a bit of Percy Jackson"

"Are you listening to yourself?! Even if all the girls want to sleep with you that doesn't mean they have feelings for you, you do realise that right?"

But as I finished that sentence I realised what I was talking to, a hormone crazed teenage boy. 'Feelings' was a word he wasn't familiar with. This was confirmed when I saw his head dip to the side like a dog trying to work out where his ball went.

"Never mind" I snipped turning away from him.

"No I get that, that whole feeling thing you just said but I can't help it, I'm cute and adorable"

"I'm happy for you. Are you here for a specific reason or just to brag about your sexual prowess?"

"Yes, we have class and I've come to retrieve you. Sword fighting, you'll love it. You get to jab at me with a pointy instrument for two hours" he grinned.

"Just leave me alone"

I sat down on the floor with my back to Percy, fiddling with my fingernails.

"In all seriousness Aurora, I know how lonely you can feel when you first arrive here, I was the same"

"Percy, just go away"

"Least you got my name right" he said as I heard him crawl back out the window and was gone.

* * *

I walked outside and decided to go for a walk around the grounds. I could hear the loud muffled yells of all the other half breeds probably fighting with each other, off in the distance. I went back to my spot where I went last night, beside the lake but walked down a bit and found myself sitting by the water's edge that had a small cave carved out by the water. I stared out into the water, the silence deafening my ears. I took off my jumper and could instantly smell how grubby I was. You could grow potatoes in my armpits. I looked around again; everyone was in class or whatever the half-blood camp equivalent is. I took off my t shirt and slipped my shoes and jeans off. I walked slowly into the water, the freshness hitting me immediately. I got up to my knees and my shock instinct stopped me from plunging into the cold water. I could feel the goose-bumps rising from my skin but I ignored all the voices saying it was too cold and dove in. Coming up from the water, I felt instantly refreshed. I swam into the little cave and lay floating on the water, the water cutting out all the noise of the world.

My peaceful swim was disturbed by a wave suddenly crashing over my face causing me to choke on the water that went up my nose. I saw a blurry Percy swimming over the opposite side of me grinning.

I shot him a filthy look and he simply held up his hands.

"I can't help it, son of the sea God remember? I can control the water" he laughed.

"What are you doing here Percy?" I choked out. "I thought you had class"

"I was in class…but then I got a strange feeling in my stomach"

I cocked my eyebrow waiting on an explanation.

"As soon as you stepped in the water, I could sense it" he said his smile disappearing from his face.

"Is that something the son of Poseidon has to live with? You can sense when every person all over the world steps into the water? Seems unnecessary excessive"

"No, that's the strange thing; I've never gotten that feeling before. I closed my eyes and I saw you standing in the water…before you dived in. Something inside me jumped when you hit the water. It was like I could feel the cold water hitting your skin"

That was the worst pick up line I've ever heard, like ever.

"So you left class and came to the lake? You didn't just happen to be walking past and spotted me? That sounds like more likely explanation"

He laughed lowly as he swam closer to me.

"Then I saw your clothes just lying there on the shore…"

He came inches away from my face and I could feel his erection against my leg.

"Percy, don't you fucking dare" I sneered.

"I could just see you all wet and cold, I could sense it right in the pit of my body…soon as I entered the water, I felt myself go erect and the water led me into the cave and there you were" he whispered, his voice vibrating against my ear drum.

Something deep inside me stirred.

He leaned down and kissed my collarbone, a droplet of water catching on his lips.

"You know you want me baby" he whispered. "And I want you"

And just as I was kind of warming to this Percy kid, he looked back at me and splashed away with a look of sheer terror on his face.

"Knew you were all talk Jackson!" I flushed feeling slightly embarrassed, memories of a similar incident a few years previous flooding back.

"No…it wouldn't be" I heard him gasp.

He seemed to be looking above my head, his eyes alive with terror. Of course what I wasn't seeing was a two pronged red sceptre glowing above my head. Later on I was to learn, this meant I was claimed by my father, and the symbol that was above my head was the symbol of Hades.


End file.
